Flame or Fortune
by Finished
Summary: Robert Goren dates an old flame from the past, but it tears him away from his work. What will he decide? Flame or fortune (WIP)
1. Default Chapter

Title: Flame and fortune Author: Amara Tenoh (TofuDog) Disclaimer: Not mine. Rating: PG-13 Summary: Goren meets Cecelia, an old flame of his, who has run into a wad of money. Will their love be based on real love or her money? Notes: I have made Goren into a poet. Read my Goren's Musings to read some of my other poems 'by' Goren. Also, each chapter will have a poem and have 300-400 words.  
  
Goren was walking in Central Park. His hands behind his back, meandering around the park, looking at the birds and other people. He noticed a child flapping his arms like an airplane and smiled. He loved children. Goren whistled a tune as he walked. He just looked at the sights, smelling the scents, earring the sounds. He loved life. He loved to walk and enjoy his life. He pulled a notebook out of his pocket and sat down on a bench. He started to write a poem.  
  
Life  
  
The beauty of life  
  
Death  
  
The grace of death  
  
Intertwined, this is the essence of our spirit.  
  
Goren closed his notebook and sighed. He loved to write his poems. They freed his spirit, his soul. He leaned back and closed his eyes. Suddenly, he felt a hand on his leg. He startled awake and turned to his side. "Hello? Do I know you?" He asked the beautiful woman next to him. He looked at the woman. She had black hair to her shoulders and strikingly beautiful aqua-coloured eyes. Her ruby red lips were full and gorgeous. She had on a blue dress, showing cleavage, and only down to her knees. She was sitting on the bench next Goren. Slowly, recognition showed in Goren's eyes. "Cecelia. It's nice to see you. How are you doing?"  
"Rich." She said with her thick voice. "I'm in the money." She rubbed her fingers together. "How are you Bobby?"  
"I'm fine." He said. He was in shock. He hadn't seen Cecelia in seven years. What should he say? He stumbled on his words. "Ahh--oh--um." Cecelia grabbed is stubbly chin and shook it like she would a dog. She batted her eyes in a seductive way. Goren looked her up and down. She leaned forward, showing off cleavage, and she planted a kiss on Goren's cheek. Goren blushed. He didn't know what to do. Cecelia had grown up from the awkward teenager to a beautiful rich woman. Goren remembered the ugly girl, but, then, looked at the beautiful woman ahead of him. "How did you find me?"  
"I followed you from your house. I watched you." She said. "I know where you live. Maybe, I can come over to your house for dinner some night. What do you say?"  
Goren mumbled. "Yeah, ok, sure." He said in a trance. He had never felt like this before. 


	2. Reflections

Flame and Fortune Chapter 2: Reflections  
  
Goren sat down at his desk at work. Unable to concentrate, he pulled out his notebook and started to write.  
  
A Different Generation  
  
Young blood  
  
Seductive, slick, soft.  
  
A rouge, with a passion.  
  
Undeniable.  
  
He flipped his notebook shut and went to work. His mind kept on floating back to Cecelia. He knew it was wrong. It wasn't right. He needed to dedicate himself to his passion: his career, his job, his work. By whatever name, it was his passion. Not a woman. A problem. He erased the poem about Cecelia and laughed. He called himself a rouge. Imagine that. What the hell was a rouge? What was he talking about? Cecelia was a college flame. Nothing more. Cecelia was young. Twenty-five. How was Goren? Huh? He didn't even want to know. Old. Exactly. Goren laid his head on his desk and closed his eyes. Eames walked up to him and patted his back.  
"What's wrong? Goren?" She said in a motherly way.  
"I'm just stressed." Goren replied sleepily.  
"You, stressed? Never." Eames said. She chuckled. She sat down at her desk and talked to Goren. She talked about her baby, how great the new baby was. Goren listened mildly and replied, "Yeah, uh-huh, Great," every once in awhile. His head was plastered to his desk. He sat up and sighed. "Time to go to work." He said to himself. He shuffled some papers around on his desk and went to work. He delved into the work and used it as a cornerstone for his worries. He filled out some paperwork, and slammed his hands on his desk. "Dammit." He yelled. He went to the police break room. Eames said to her boss, "I've never seen him like this." She shook her head, and went back to work. She sighed. 


End file.
